


Meet the Family

by archiveofourscone



Series: Sam the Cotton Candy Ram [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And we finally get the Sam meeting Sam situation we've all been waiting for, Domestic Fluff, Emilia meets the family, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofourscone/pseuds/archiveofourscone
Summary: Kara kissed Lena on the cheek, “Now let’s go tell our daughter that she’s meeting the rest of her family today.”Or: the one where Emilia gets to meet her family





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile, everyone. I hope you enjoy this one. It's been sitting undone for so long, and I genuinely just finished this one out of spite. Because of that, it's not really my favorite, and it's probably not my best.
> 
> Now that this is done, though, I'm ready to move onto your guys' prompts, and I can't wait to start on those. I also am going to try and update this series more regularly, so hopefully I stick to that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena was nervous. She didn’t think there was any other surface of their house to clean, but she was still scrubbing away at the dishes from breakfast. If she kept scrubbing, she’s sure the plate itself might disintegrate in her hands, and then she would have to buy new ones and she really didn’t have time to do that-

Warm arms wrapped around her waist, “I think that plate might be clean enough, Lee.”

Lena set the plate down in the sink and sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Kara was whispering now, her breath brushing over Lena’s hair and ear, arms pulling Lena closer to her and further away from the dishes, “There’s a lot of uncertainty with this.”

“I’m just worried about Emilia. What if she doesn’t feel comfortable with everyone?”

“We’ll do it slowly,” Kara moved so that she was beside Lena, and she moved a piece of hair out of Lena’s face, “Alex and Maggie are on their way over now, and we’ll make sure she’s comfortable with them before we introduce her to everyone else, okay?”

Lena looked over at Emilia. She was curled up on one of the ottomans with a book resting on her knees. Sam took up the rest of the space, and Emilia positioned him so that it looked like they were reading together. Every now and then, she would point something out to Sam and explain it to him.

Lena smiled, “Yeah, okay.”

“Okay,” Kara kissed Lena on the cheek, “Now let’s go tell our daughter that she’s meeting the rest of her family today.”

Lena shut the water off and put the last plate to dry on the rack.

When Lena turned, Kara was already kneeled in front of Emilia and they were having a quiet conversation.

“And, and, there was a happily ever after,” Emilia was telling Kara, her hands holding the book of fairytales against her chest, “Just like there’s supposed to be.”

“That’s right, sweetie,” Kara laughed a little bit, “Do you want to take a break from reading so we can go get changed for everyone?”

“Do I get to wear something special?” Emilia directed the question at Lena, and Lena offered her hand out to her daughter.

“How about you come with me and you get to choose?”

“Yes, please!”

Kara moved, and Emilia jumped off the chair, grabbing Sam in one hand and pulling Lena back to her room with the other. Lena looked over her shoulder to see Kara snapping a picture of the two of them, a wide smile on her face.

It didn’t take Emilia long to choose her outfit. As soon as they stepped in the room, Emilia set Sam down on the bed and pulled out a pair of jeans, a Supergirl t-shirt, and the blazer that Kara got for Emilia, insisting their daughter needed it for the time she would be spending at L-Corp. Lena had rolled her eyes but gave in, just like she always did with Kara’s antics.

Emilia loved the blazer, but she was waiting for the perfect time to wear it.

Emilia inspected the clothes on her bed and turned to Lena with a nod, “I think this is good.”

“It’s definitely professional.”

“That’s how you dress when you meet new people, right?”

Lena wanted to giggle, because Emilia looked adorable looking up at her in her fuzzy pajamas with a completely serious expression. 

“You don’t have to wear the blazer if you don’t want to.”

“You wear a blazer to meet new people.”

“Only at work,” Lena bent down to pick Emilia up, and Emilia wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck.

“I want to make a good, um,” Emilia looked around, and then leaned in and whispered, “What’s the word?”

“Impression?”

“Yes!” Emilia wiggled so that Lena set her down, “I want to make a good impression.”

Lena helped Emilia change into her outfit, and Emilia ran out of her room as soon as she was dressed, Lena laughing behind her and telling her to slow down.

Kara was talking with Alex and Maggie when Emilia and Lena made it out to the living room, and Emilia hid behind Lena’s legs, suddenly shy. 

“Hey,” Lena said quietly, her hand going through Emilia’s messy hair, “It’s okay to be a little scared.”

“I’m not scared,” Emilia argued, her hand fisting tightly into Lena’s shirt.

“Okay,” Lena smiled at Kara as Kara broke away from her conversation to come over to them.

“Hey, you two,” Kara looked down at Emilia hiding, “Is everything okay?”

“She’s not scared,” Lena answered, waving at Alex and Maggie.

“I’m not,” Emilia insisted.

“Of course not,” Kara wrinkled her nose at Lena with a smile, “She’s definitely not scared.”

“Not at all,” Lena agreed, trying to hold in laughter.

Emilia let go of Lena’s shirt, and came out from behind Lena, her arms reaching out to Kara, and Kara picked her up immediately.

“I’m not scared,” Emilia told Kara quietly, “I promise.”

“I believe you, sweetie,” Kara whispered back, “But you’re going to be meeting a lot of people today, so if you need a moment, just let either of us know, okay?”  
Emilia nodded.

“You ready?”

Emilia nodded excitedly, “Yeah!”

Kara took Emilia to go meet Alex and Maggie, but Lena stayed back, watching her daughter start to warm up to her sisters-in-law. Kara still held Emilia, but Emilia’s hands waved around her with the telling of her story. It didn’t take long for Emilia to ask Kara to put her down so that she could drag Alex off to play with some of her toys.

“Hey, Luthor!”

Lena rolled her eyes at Maggie, but walking up to her and Kara anyway, “Hello to you too, Maggie.”

Maggie smirked, “Well, you were creeping back there. I figured you needed an invitation.”

“To you two meeting my daughter?” Lena asked, “In my own home?”

“I repeat, creeping.”

“I was watching from a distance.”

“Or hovering.”

“Okay,” Kara cut off their bantering, knowing that otherwise, it would go on forever, “Maggie, would you like something to drink?” Kara started to move into the kitchen, hoping Maggie would just follow.

Maggie did, asking, “Is there any of that nice scotch that Lena insists on buying?”

“It’s noon,” Lena called after them.

Maggie turned and walked backwards, shrugging at Lena before helping Kara get drinks in the kitchen.

Lena moved into the living room, shaking her head as she took a seat on the couch.

Emilia convinced Alex to help her build something out of the Legos Kara promised would help “foster Emilia’s love of engineering and learning,” and Alex looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself, asking where each piece needed to go before clicking them together.

“Your wife is insufferable,” Lena told Alex while making herself comfortable.

Alex looked up at her from the floor, “So I’ve been told, on multiple occasions, by you specifically.”

“What does insufferable mean?” Emilia asked, sounding out each syllable of the new word.

“It means that your Aunt Maggie is sometimes a bit too much,” Lena said, trying to explain in simple terms.

“Okay,” Emilia said, “So, would it be insufferable,” again, she sounded out each syllable separately, “when you and Kara tell me that I need to finish all of my green beans before I can read and play?”

Alex snorted, covering it up with a cough as Lena glared at her.

“No, sweetie,” Lena leaned forward so that she could push some of Emilia messy hair out of her eyes, “We just ask you to do that because green beans are good for you.”

“But it’s too much,” Emilia reasoned, and even though they only had Emilia for a couple weeks now, Lena was happy that Emilia was becoming more comfortable, more willing to speak and be a part of the conversation, even if she wasn’t ready to call Kara and Lena “Mom” yet.

“I think it might be just enough, sweetie.”

Emilia shrugged and went back to her Legos, and Kara came in holding glasses of water for herself and Lena and a juice for Emilia while Maggie handed Alex the last glass of water. 

“So, no scotch?” Lena asked, noticing the glass of soda Maggie was sipping from.

“It’s noon, Lena,” Maggie shot back with a wink, “Isn’t that a bit too early to be drinking?”

Lena rolled her eyes, holding in any comments.

“Can I drink before noon?” Emilia asked, and Alex and Maggie both snorted this time, not even trying to hide it, and Kara smiled.

“Aunt Maggie means drinking alcohol, sweets,” Kara explained, sitting on the couch beside Lena.

“Oh,” Emilia nodded, taking a sip of her juice, “That makes sense, I guess.”

Kara smiled at Lena before turning her attention back to Emilia and her Legos, “So, what are you building?”

Emilia launched into her idea of building a small town, and as she talked, Kara and Maggie both moved to the floor to help in the build. With all four of them working, Emilia took on a supervisor role, explaining her ideas (her adorable, five-year-old ideas that made Lena smile) and telling the three adults where all the pieces should go.

Lena got a cute picture of the four of them, Emilia mid-explanation and Alex, Maggie, and Kara watching her intently.

Emilia seemed to really warm up to Alex and Maggie as well. As Emilia got bored with Legos, she moved onto coloring, asking Alex and Maggie if they want a page too. Alex had declined, opting to sit back against the loveseat and watch, while Maggie happily took one, coloring and asking about Emilia’s interests.

When Emilia said that she thought Supergirl was cooler than Superman, Maggie smiled and looked up at Kara, asking if she agreed.

Kara could only laugh and say that everyone had their own opinion.

It wasn’t long before other people started to show up.

Eliza was next, fresh off her flight into National City, and she introduced herself to Emilia with a present, _Where the Wild Things Are_ , and a promise to help her read it later.

Winn and James showed up, James with a big smile and a camera to take pictures and Winn buzzing with excitement, some sort of machine in his arms.

“It’s safe, I promise,” Winn assured Kara and Lena as he made his way into the apartment, “I was working on this before you mentioned adopting her, and it just seemed like the perfect thing for her.”

Winn set the relatively small machine down on the coffee table and started pressing some buttons. Emilia looked over his shoulder curiously, shyness forgotten as she met more and more of their family.

“There!” Winn exclaimed, smiling at Emilia over his shoulder, “Would you like to do the honors?”

“What do I do?” Emilia asked, moving around him so that she was in front of the machine too.

“See this button here?” Emilia nodded at Winn. “Press it.”

Emilia pressed the button and the machine whirled to life, creating a hologram of the planets and stars around them. Emilia’s eyes were wide in amazement, small fingers reaching out to grab a nearby star. When she touched it, a small information screen came off the star.

“It tells you the name of the star or planet and its place in the universe,” Winn explained, “You just so happened to touch Polaris, so its right ascension is 02:31:49.09 and its declination is +89:15:50.8.”

Emilia nodded along as if she knew what that meant, and she moved to touch one the Earth, its statistics popping up. She smiled wide and turned to Lena and Kara.

“This is so cool.”

Kara smiled, “It is, isn’t it?” She touched the object nearest to her, Pluto, and read all of the facts about it.

“What does population mean?” Emilia asked, reading the facts for Earth.

“It means the amount of people that live somewhere,” Lena said, moving to Emilia to help her decipher what was in front of her.

“Is seven billion a lot?”

“Oh yeah,” Winn answered, moving so Lena could sit beside Emilia, “Like, a lot.”

“Cool,” Emilia breathed out, moving into Lena’s lap.

“It even has some other galaxies,” Winn said as he messed with the machine some more before the planets and stars disappeared and were replaced with unrecognizable planets and stars.

Well, unrecognizable to Emilia. Everyone else in the room recognized one of the planets orbiting a red sun.

Emilia leaned forward and touched the planet, “What’s this one?”

“It’s Krypton,” Winn told her, “This is where Supergirl and Superman are from.”

Lena turned around to see Kara looking at her home planet with a sad smile. Kara caught Lena’s eyes, nodding and moving to take a seat by Lena and Emilia, closer to her planet before its destruction.

Winn showed them the other galaxies he programmed into the machine. J’onn showed up halfway through, laughing as Winn zoomed in on Mars and explained green martians and their customs, correcting Winn on a few things here and there.

Emilia was happy to stay in Lena’s lap on the floor, looking at the stars and planets around her in wonder, sometimes touching one to bring up its information and asking questions. Lena wrapped her arms around Emilia comfortably, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

When there was another knock at the door, Lena handed Emilia off to Kara and stood. She knew exactly who it was and couldn’t get to the door fast enough.

“Sam,” Lena pulled her friend into a hug, “It’s so good to see you.”

Sam laughed into Lena’s shoulder, “We saw each other a few days ago.”

“Can I not be happy to see my best friend?”

“Apparently not,” Ruby said from behind Sam, a smirk on her face, “Mom apparently missed the part of socialization where she learned common human greetings.”

Sam wrapped an arm around her daughter’s shoulders, “You must think you are so funny.”

Ruby pushed away with a smile, “Aunt Lena thinks I’m funny too. Right?”

Lena looked at Sam and shrugged, “You have to admit, it was a witty and intelligent joke.”

“And I’m being ganged up on,” Sam said, but she was smiling and laughing.

“I’m going to go say hi to Alex,” Ruby said as she made her way further into the apartment, sitting next to Alex on the couch and striking up a conversation.

“Two years of college and she thinks she’s so cool,” Sam said with a smile, closing the door.

“College is going well, I take it.”

“Whenever we call, she always tells me about her biology and chemistry classes like I’ll understand what she’s talking about.”

“She’s a smart kid.”

Sam’s smile was proud as she said, “Yeah, she really is.”

Sam and Lena moved further into the apartment, stopping in the living room and watching Emilia introduce herself to Ruby, asking questions before asking her to come play. Ruby smiled and followed Emilia, helping her decide what she wanted to play with.

“So,” Sam said, “How is Emilia doing?”

“She was shy at first, but she warmed up to Alex and Maggie quickly, and she seems to be comfortable with everyone else.”

Sam pointed to the machine on the coffee table, “Winn made something?”

“Hologram of the galaxy with information that pops up when you touch it.”

“That’s pretty cool.”

Lena shrugged, “I helped him do it.”

Sam laughed, “Of course you did.” Sam took a second to look at Lena before asking, “And how are you?”

“Happy,” Lena said immediately, a smile on her face, “I was so afraid to be a mom, but I know I’ll be better, and I know I’ll do whatever I can so that Emilia grows up happy.”

Sam wrapped an arm around Lena and smirked, “You’ve got some pretty low standards to meet.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “Like it’ll be hard to beat the Luthors.”

Before Sam could respond, Emilia was in front of them, looking from Lena to Sam before asking, “Who are you?”

Sam knelt down in front of Emilia, “My name is Sam.”

“Your name is Sam?”

Sam nodded, “I’m pretty sure it is.”

Emilia turned to Lena, “Her name is Sam?”

“Yes, love.”

Emilia left then, going into the hallway, and Sam looked at Lena confused, “I didn’t know my name was so weird.”

“I have no idea why she responded like that.”

“Maybe-” Sam was cut off by something soft poking into her hip.

Lena and Sam looked down to see Emilia holding Sam the Cotton Candy Ram against her chest, “This is Sam, too.”

Sam smiled down at the familiar stuffed animal, having already met him during game nights and hangouts. “I still think it’s weird that he has the same name as me,” Sam told Lena.

“In my defense, Kara named him.”

“It rhymed,” Kara defended herself from the couch, cutting off her conversation with Alex to do so.

Emilia nudged Sam the Cotton Candy Ram into Sam’s leg again, “What’re we supposed to do if your Sam and he’s Sam?”

“It is a bit confusing,” Sam told Emilia, “Why don’t we call him Ram-Sam while I’m around, and I’ll just be Sam. Does that work?”

Emilia nodded, “Okay. That makes sense.” She turned to go join Ruby again, Sam the Cotton Candy Ram help tightly in her arms, and Sam couldn’t help laughing at the situation.

“I’m glad that made sense to her,” Sam said, her laughter dying down a bit, “I really didn’t want to lose my name to a stuffed animal.”

“She loves him a lot,” Lena smirked, “I thought she was going to try arguing for you to change your name.”

“You’ve had that stuffed animal for a year. You couldn’t change his name?”

“Blame Kara.”

“It rhymed,” Kara argued again from the couch, and Alex shoved her shoulder gently, rolling her eyes and laughing at being interrupted again.

Everyone settled into different conversations after that, Emilia bouncing between everyone before finally sitting in Lena’s lap again with a book, Sam the Cotton Candy Ram resting against Lena’s thigh. 

Lena pressed a kiss to Emilia’s head and thought about how happy she was surrounded by her family and how easily Emilia accepted them as her own as well.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is everyone. Stick around, because in a week or two, I'm going to post a prompt sent to me by you.
> 
> If you're so inclined, come find me on Tumblr at hellofromthe-otter-slide.


End file.
